System Reedboot
Short Story Scene 1 The scene opens with Reedman (Daniel Bruhl) standing behind a desk with a seated man (Adam Beach) next to him. They are presently inside a darkly lit room where only the table resides and across from the table is a set of tall, large podiums; three are present. Three figures are each seated and are not visible. Text displaying the location of the scene appears on screen in bold white letters; '''CWAC HQ'. (Center for World Affairs Control).'' Reed: My client, Dylan Best, has clearly done nothing that would resort to this kind of punishment. Unidentified Man (Tom Selleck): There are plenty of logged accounts that Dylan has violated the law multiple times and was responsible for the egregious crimes commited by his silly band of trolls... Reed: Chief Commissoner Wuher, might I remind you of Article 211, Section 245? Those logs are simply not enough evidence to convict Dylan to Global Banishment. Unidentified Female (Phyllis Smith): Mr. Reedman, if that were the case, we would not be having this meeting. But as it turns out... A man on the floor level with Reed and Dylan approaches from the shadows. Cod4 (Jack Coleman): There was a witness who came forward. Dylan: Cod4... Cod4 acknowledges Dylan and nods to him calmly. '' Cod4: Dylan. Reed: And does this witness present themself here to testify? Unidentified Man #2 (Michael Fassbender): They have; but they wish for their identity to be secret. Dylan (whispered): Dirty rat... Reed: Very well. The defense recognizes this. Wuher: Bring him in. ''Cod4 walks off screen. As he goes to fetch the witness, Reed and Dylan converse quietly. Reed: This is not good. Dylan: You don't have to say that again; one of our own is ratting me out... A silhouetted figure approaches a much smaller podium on the ground floor. Cod4: You've already submitted your statement to CWAC authorities, but we would like you to reiterate in front of the council of Dylan Best's crimes. Silhouette (voice is modified, so they are unrecognizable): Dylan had formed an alliance with other undesirables and crafted the Brotherhood. It was an organization specifically designed to take down those in power and conquer neighboring lands, so they in turn could profit and establish power. Dylan: That's BS. Wuher: Please don't interupt. Silhouette: As I've mentioned, Dylan planned to invade other lands and groups, but eventually it was the VSTF to stop him before anything got out of hand. Cod4: And was there any casualties? Silhouette: Many. But for Dylan and the others; they were necessary. Cod4: Thank you. Silhouette nods and walks offscreen. Cod4: In light of the evidence and the witness coming forward, the council had previously listed a Global Ban as his punishment. Reed: I object! A Global Ban is far too much for a punishment over something such as this! Unidentified Female: Your reasoning? Reed: Dylan's crimes may be punishable, but a Global Ban could KILL HIM. All this evidence is substantial enough to guarantee a temporary ban at best. Unidentified Man: Are you suggesting a temporary banishment for a man who has tried to overthrow the government by starting a gang war all for his amusement? Reed: I'm motioning a temp ban because while the evidence holds up, there isn't enough to risk his life with a global ban. We don't know who this witness really is; for all we know they could be plotting to get Dylan killed. And these logs are, as I've said, not accountable enough to incriminate him under Article 211. Cod4: Does the council recognize Mr. Reedman's arguement? The council leans close together and begins whispering; then finally they all nod in unison. Wuher: The council does recognize Reed's argument and has made it's decision. Unidentified Woman: The council has made the decision that the punishment will be a temporary ban of sixty years. Dylan: SIXTY YEARS?! Dylan stands up from his seat in a fit of rage. Reed: Dylan, sit down. This is a good thing. We can undo a temporary ban, but a Global Ban is infinite. Cod4 turns to the council and looks to the left podium. Cod4: Very well; Chief Commissioner Wuher, what say you? Wuher: Guilty. Cod4 nods and faces the right podium. Cod4: Disctrict Attorney Altaïr, what say you? Altaïr: Guilty. Cod4 nods and faces the middle podium. Cod4: And lastly, Madame Director Sannse of Community Affairs, what say you? Sannse: Guilty. Cod4: Then it is settled. Dylan is temporarily banished from our great nation for a total of sixty years for his crimes. Dylan slouches back down into his seat, in disbelief as the sound of a gavel slamming is heard. Reed: I'm sorry, Dylan. I did what I could. The Brotherhood and I are going to try our absolute best to lift your ban and- Dylan: Don't even bother. Reed stops to listen. Dylan: The Brotherhood has a mole and they'll do their hardest to keep me down. Our best chance is finding the poor fucker who decided to rat me out and putting a bullet between his eyes. Then we can talk about getting me back. Reed: (sighs) Very well, I'll notify the Brotherhood of your wish. Dylan: Good. Reed: I can't make any promises this will go how we want. Dylan: Oh, I'm betting on it... Dylan sits in his seat, staring at the camera as two guards appear walking behind him, coming to take him away. Scene cuts to black. Scene 2 *3 Years Later* Fragments of Time by Daft Punk plays as the scene opens to a record spinning in an apartment complex. Reedman appears walking across his living room to go into his bathroom. He grabs a comb and begins combing his hair. He makes his final touches and puts on his glasses. He walks out of the bathroom and goes to a briefcase sitting on his kitchen island. He picks it up and takes it with him, leaving the apartment. '' ''We next see Reed getting into his Desert Tan colored 2014 Nissan Pathfinder (not sure why so specific). He drives down the streets of the city. He pulls into a lot where a building sign reads '''Reedman Law Office' as the song fades out. Reed exits the vehicle and enters the building. Walking his way to an elevator, his associate Cod (Zach Gallifianakis) quickly paces towards him.'' Cod: Reed! Reed! Reed: What Cod? Cod: Reed, I had just been thinking, maybe changing the sign to say The Law Offices of Cod & Reed. Sounds better, right? I think it rolls off the tongue more. Reed: For the last time Cod, no we are not doing that. I started this business from the ground up and have been managing most of the resources that keep this company afloat; and no offense by the way, but your last stunt with sleeping with our previous secretary was a little embarrassing. Cod: What? Me and Lunie? Oh, that was nothing! Reed: You left a condom on my desk and a rubber duck. I had to throw the desk out and buy a whole new one... Reed and Cod walk inside the elevator before it closes. The Wii Shopping Channel Music can be heard playing on the elevator radio. Cod: Yeah but she was really begging for it though, Reed. Best sex of my life. Reed: I really liked that desk, Cod. Cod: I don't know why you fired her. Reed: Cod, you're not even listening to me. Cod: I mean, she was a great worker and all, but man was she reaaaaally HOT! Reed: Cod. Cod: And I mean, come on, did you see her- Reed: COD! Cod: What? Reed: Do you have the files on the Radum case? Cod fumbles through the files he has under his arm and pulls out a file stacked with paperwork. Cod: Yeah, here. Jeez, you don't have to be such an ass about it. Reed: Thank youuuuuu. Reedman grabs the file from Cod and opens it up to have a look. The door of the elevator opens up and he walks out of it with Cod following him. Cod: Ya know, I've also been thinking... Reed: That sounds dangerous. You really shouldn't do that. Cod: We should set up a gaming room, maybe move your office and put an Xbox in there to relieve stress. Reed: After what you did in my office, I'm starting to think moving out is a good choice. Cod: Okay, good. I'm glad we're on the same page... Reed walks into his office, shutting the door on Cod's face. Cod stands there for a second, then walks away to his desk. Reed slumps back into his chair, reading the files Cod gave him. Inside are legal documents and photos of Axrik Radum (James Franco) that pertain to his prison sentence. A knock is heard on the office door and Reed looks up to see Arianna Firewalker (Kat Dennings) opening it. Reed: Oh, perfect timing Arianna, I need you to make copies of this for me. Reed slides the file over to her and she picks it up. Arianna: Kay, but you have somebody here waiting...